Eventuality
by RedSkyNight
Summary: Mana is not here right now. You killed him, remember? So rely on me, dear nephew. I am always here. /A voice in the soul speaks up during an imprisonment/  200&201 Spoilers


**Summary: **_Allen, I am here as long as you are. May I advise you as to your next course of action? Voices in the head speak up over the course of an imprisonment. [200&201 Spoilers]_

* * *

**_Eventuality_**

* * *

_Conclusion_

Timcanpy has gotten larger, enough to rival you in your appetite were it to come down to a competition. Would you like to try that one day? It would make a nice experiment, and I am sure that chef of the Order would only aid you.

But onto more pertinent matters.

They finally locked you up, did they not? No more threats or teases of horrors unknown. Just a cell in a corner of a place you should have never known, in a place you thought you could finally call home. Chained you to a cell like some kind of monster, like some kind of murderer-which admittedly you are, for whatever reasons you champion. But you understand what I mean.

Do not fear, and do not cry at their poor attempts at seeing their weaknesses and transposing them onto your visage. You are blameless of such weakness, as you possess your own, unique sort. You are not like any of the others, dearest nephew. You are something bright and new.

And the Black Order has a tendency of tarring bright things with their black brush.

* * *

_Masquerade_

They do not hide behind glass masks any longer, do they? The gloves are off and the points of contention have been stated. Now all that is left is to see who will win this argument.

Where is the mask of Mana you so lovingly constructed? You must take up arms, and this has always been your one of your best weapons and closest held comfort. It must have been shattered like your arm when you were the closest to death you had ever been, and your Innocence decided to test your already proven resolve. Then, your second and third best will do. Your guilt and your desperation. They have always driven quickly down the path you seek, obliterating that which would serve to block you. They will be strong together. While seeking to destroy your pride, they will find none. That is how you will win against an enemy that knows nothing beyond your smile. It is with those you will propel yourself forward on your path, the path you wish to walk with your own two feet.

You don't smile any longer either, do you? You have such a nice smile, but I suppose that that is for the best. You must be yourself when I finally fully manifest. You must be you, or I could not be. A law of equivalence must be maintained, after all. It is only fair.

But you must remember, even when they come to you begging to save them, when they finally relent and wipe away this event from their short, useless, purely _human_ memories: They do not trust you, they do not like you, and they certainly are not convinced by any mask you adopt, no matter how close to the truth it is. It is very convincing at times, and though I feel sometimes you are fooled by it as well...I am somewhat proud. An actor and a clown all in one. With my music, what a being I will be.

And that pride will not fade, even after you become a memory.

* * *

_Admiration_

You refuse to talk about that exorcist you assisted in escaping the field. That Japanese brute who for some reason you admired, despite his idiocy and attitude. I must admit that that was grand. I wish I could have manifested again, after that delightful encounter with my brother, to watch the look on the Inspector's face as his pawns moved off the board and out of his hands forever. Such dirty hands he has. I wonder how often he washes them of the blood and grime?

And you discovered the experiments conducted entirely willfully by the Black Order. Those second exorcists are tragic, are they not? Not allowed death, and resurrected to fight in this never-ending war against forces they refuse to understand underneath that trailing, bloody banner called religion. Sad, almost tear-jerking.

Come now, do not be sad. Do not let tears fall from that pretty little face of yours. You are a child still, and no one in the world, whether they hail from the devil or from some god, should make a child cry. Let loose your fears within your heart, and I will understand them. There is just you and I in this cell, in this body, in this mind. Get used to sharing, for however long it lasts, and unload all your weight upon me.

We are both Walkers, after all.

And I will walk forward with your burdens when the time comes. That is what families do, is it not? And once my brother falls, and he will, I will carry what burdens he carried and continue on my path towards...Well, you would not understand now. Certainly not, and dear nephew, I do not wish to confuse you further.

* * *

_Understanding_

Do not _fear_.

Do not _cry._

Do not _succumb_.

I am here, just beneath the surface. You see me in more than mirrors now, and I am the shadow that is just out of sight, the whisper that trails your most personal thoughts. Understand me nephew, I have but one goal. A goal you should also share, though you may not understand its significance. If you would attempt to understand me, we could grow closer...but you are not willing yet, are you? So I will keep it simple.

I wish to stop the current Millennium Earl, and so do you. Why do we not work together towards this grand goal? Lean your heart against mine, feel the thrum of thousands upon thousands of years of memories. Of hardship and struggle, and the defining of humanity that you struggle to balance with your nascent sainthood towards souls that seek perfection but always fall short. See what I have seen and understand. Come closer still and close the gap between us. The chasm awaits.

Mana is not here right now. You killed him, remember? So rely on me, dear nephew. Allow me to lead you down a path that will achieve the goal you seek.

* * *

_Arrival_

Do not _fear._

Do not _cry._

Do not _succumb._

Do not _wait._

_I am here, waiting..._

Ah, we have a visitor.

Entertain him now, will you? I must be getting ready for my entrance. It must be perfect, after all.

**_Good Morning.~_**

* * *

_A/N: Allen's not entirely aware of this silent conversation going on in his head. The 14th's just blabbing along, and Allen's just lying against his cell wall in the daze we saw him in at the end of 200. Something may be passing over through their connection, but only vaguely. You know?_

_Neah so much closer to the surface in recent chapters, and I love it. This could be considered a follow-up to "Damned Dreams" and "Good Morning, Good Night" on my other account. Each chapter really lends itself to a retelling and has so many things imbedded within it...I love this series._

_Oh, and is Mana the Millennium Earl? I keep thinking that he is, but I'm not sure if that's been confirmed or supported by canon yet._


End file.
